the_lorrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Oristall
Oristall is the Capital city of Lorrian. It is home to the Royal Family, St Lorri cathedral and castle, Lorrian's School for Higher Education (L.S.H.E) and and the Guard's Hub. Oristall is Lorrian oldest and biggest city, with a population of 5,000+. This capital spits out the most smart and rich people out of any of the cities, and is deemed the most important city. As all sign-on and important offices are in this city. A Quick history Oristall was built on an ancient Full-blood worship ground, where many Important Full-Blooded Kings, Queens and Medics were buried and sacrificed. When the humans left the Full-Blood Tribe, they settled on the Plateau that the Full-Bloods worshiped. This resulted in an all-out war between Humans and Full-Bloods. Destroying each others homes and killing each other. The war was later stopped by Lorri Carrion. After the war, the humans kept the plateau, and with the help of some immigrated Full-Bloods, they starting to build bigger and more permanent buildings. When Lorrian Federated, Oristall was deemed the Capital. The name 'Oristall' Comes from the Full-Blood word for 'Sacred' Description Oristall is mainly build of stone bricks and dark oak. Many of the buildings are very tall, with plumes of smoking baffling from chimneys. Oristall doesn't have a suburban area, everyone in Oristall lives in apartments or above-store homes. The city center is a beautiful market place, withe neat gravel road, well looked after gardens and a tall flowing fountain. Oristall may not be the most colorful city, but it sure is busy and practical to live in. Culture Oristall's culture is heavily based on having a strong work ethic, and helping your kingdom, family and friends. Oristallians are pushed in school, being made to harder work faster. If one is deemed smart enough, you can pay the cost to go to Lorrian's School for Higher Education (L.S.H.E). Though there is a strong focus on being a good worker, family also plays a huge roll. Many families and friends eat dinner all together at the same time, to share news and gossip about life. Living in Oristall might be cramped, pressuring and rough, but the family, friends and parties are all worth it. The most popular foods in Oristall are simple, cheap meals such as Soups, Bread bowls and Rice. Vegetarian diets are common, as its hard to keep and buy meat in such a cramped city. Coffee is also a fundamental part of the Oristallian diet, as coffee is deemed a drink that is good at keeping a strong work ethic. Dairy is also not liked by Oristallians. Inhabitants Most people who live in Oristall are Human (due to the history), though some Full-Bloods live in the capital. Along side Humans and Full-Bloods, the Half-Blood population in Oristall is huge. Many live in orphanages or work as Maids/Butlers for the rich Men in Oristall tend to wear Collared Shirts with vests, with slacks, Lace up leather shoes and a Bolo Ties (Bolo ties are saved for the Upper-middle to Upper class). Most men have long scruffy hair. The most commonly worn colors are red, green, black and blue While the women tend to wear frilly, Aline skirts with a button up shirt, aprons, Buckle up shoes with long socks and sometimes a bolo time (Bolo ties are saved for the Upper-middle to Upper class). Women tent to have neatly kept buns and Pony-tails with lots of jewelry. The most commonly worn colors are pink, blue, white and purple. Examples of People Based in Oristall * Dameon Stallheart * Mildred Pearlman * Alpha Aretz